A scalar value is a primitive data type, such as a Boolean data type, a numeric data type (e.g., integer, floating point, double floating point), character type (e.g., character, string), date/time values, geospatial points or other values.
A scalar index specifies a scalar value and a document identification or id. A search query may result in the evaluation of a set of scalar indexes. A co-occurrence is the presence of a scalar value from one index with a scalar value from another index associated with the same document id. A tuple is an ordered list of elements.
It would be desirable to provide improved techniques for processing scalar indexes, and in particular, n-way co-occurrences of data tuples in scalar indexes.